1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a flat panel display device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a flat panel display device including a thin film encapsulation structure and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices, such as organic light-emitting display devices, may be manufactured to be thin and flexible, and research is being actively conducted on them.
In organic light-emitting display devices, a display unit deteriorates due to penetration of oxygen or moisture. Accordingly, in order to prevent penetration of oxygen or moisture from an external environment, an encapsulation structure for sealing and protecting a display unit is typically used.
A thin film encapsulation structure for covering a display unit with a multi-layer structure (in which organic layers and inorganic layers are alternately stacked) may be used as an encapsulation structure. The display unit is sealed by the alternately stacked organic and inorganic layers.
Here, in general, the organic layers provide flexibility to a flat panel display device and the inorganic layers prevent penetration of oxygen or moisture.
After the thin film encapsulation structure is formed in a manufacturing process, a protective film may be adhered thereon, and then, the protective film may be released in a subsequent process, for example, a process for bonding a polarizing plate. However, in this case, if the protective film is not released smoothly, the thin film encapsulation structure may also be released, and thus, its encapsulation function may be reduced.
Accordingly, a solution for preventing the above phenomenon when a protective film is released is desired.